


Ang Tanga Mo, Jun.

by wonramenhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Jeon Wonwoo
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonramenhui/pseuds/wonramenhui
Summary: Maling locker. Hindi sa'yo ang tsokolate. Pasensya.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ang Tanga Mo, Jun.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my awkward tagalog. huhuhu i just love wonhui so much!

"Wonwoo, nandiyan na naman 'yung masugid na admirer mo. Sumusulyap-sulyap ulit dito." biro ni Mingyu sabay halakhak. Hindi na pinansin ni Wonwoo ang sinabi ni Mingyu dahil nasa laro sa cellphone niya ang buo niyang atensyon.

"Nako! Kuya Wonwoo, ano? Paalisin ko na ba? Mukhang hinihintay ka sa labas ng room at hindi aalis hangga't hindi mo pinapansin!" at naghiyawan ang buong barkada dahil sa sinabi ni Hansol.

Nawala na ang atensyon ni Wonwoo sa kanyang nilalaro dahil nanalo na siya sa Battle Royale sa Call of Duty.

"Ano bang pinagsasabi niyo? Sinong admirer?" sulyap ni Wonwoo sa labas ng kanilang silid para malaman kung sino ba ang tinutukoy ng barkada.

Saktong pagbaling ng kaniyang mata sa labas ng kanilang silid ay nagtama ang kanilang paningin.

Ah. Si Jun. Napaismid na lamang si Wonwoo. 

"Hala! Iba ka talaga Wonwoo! Tinignan mo lang umalis na!" sabi ni Kuya Seungcheol habang humahakhak dahil sa nasaksihan. Sinabayan pa ng ibang kaibigan niya na may kasama pang hampas sa kanya.

"Hindi ko admirer 'yun." tanggi ni Wonwoo.

Hindi naman talaga admirer ni Wonwoo si Jun. Dahil hindi siya ang gusto ni Jun.

Si Mingyu. Si Mingyu ang gusto ni Jun at hindi siya.

Nagsimula ang lahat dahil sa kapalpakan ni Jun. Naalala na naman niya ang nangyari kung saan sobrang umasa siya ilang linggo lamang ang nakalilipas.

Oo, umasa siya dahil gustong-gusto niya si Jun pero hindi siya ang gusto nito.

Naalala niya ang araw kung saan nakita nilang apat na magbabarkada kung paano pilit na pinapasok ni Jun ang isang tsokolate sa locker ni Wonwoo. Halos lumundag palabas ng katawan ang kaniyang puso dahil sa nasaksihan at sa galak. 

May gusto rin sa akin si Jun? Tanong niya sa sarili. 

Dahil nakatayo lang sila 'di kalayuan sa locker, napansin sila ni Jun at nahulog nito ang tsokolate sa sahig. Tumakbo ito papalayo marahil sa kahihiyan dahil nasaksihan nilang apat ang kaniyang ginagawa. Nilapitan ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang locker at pinulot ang nahulog na tsokolate. 

Habang sinusuri ang tsokolate, hindi maiwasang maging masaya ni Wonwoo dahil nakumpira niya na may gusto rin sa kanya ang taong matagal na niyang gusto base sa ikinilos nito. Tinanaw na lamang ni Wonwoo ang hallway na tinahak ni Jun papalayo sa kanila. 

"SI Kuya Jun iyon hindi ba?" tanong ni Vernon noong nakalapit na sila sa kanya.

"Tangina, Wonwoo! Iba talaga kamandag mo! Pati mga nerd at tahimik, nagugustuhan ka!" biro ni Mingyu sabay hablot sa tsokolateng hawak niya para suriin. 

"Oo, nga! Parang wala ngang social life iyang si Jun eh." sabi ni Kuya Seungcheol. 

"Uy! Pero ito iyong paborito ko na brand ng tsokolate! Ang mahal nito! Yayamanin naman pala ang admirer mo pero hindi ba ayaw mo ng tsokolate dahil sobrang tamis?" dagdag ni Mingyu. 

Bubuksan na sana ni Mingyu ang tsokolate para kainin ng hablutin ito pabalik ni Wonwoo. 

"Akin na nga iyan!" Kahit na ayaw ni Wonwoo sa tsokolate, itatago niya ito dahil galing ito kay Jun. 

"Huh? Hindi mo ba ibibigay sa amin 'to? Hindi ba matic na sa amin na ito pag may mga nagbibigay na tsokolate sa'yo?" takang tanong ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. 

"Bubuksan mo na ba 'yan, Wonwoo? Pahingi kami!" tuwang-tuwang sabi ni Kuya Seungcheol. 

"Hindi." maikling sagot ni Wonwoo sabay tago ng tsokolate sa kaniyang bag. 

Hindi na niya pinansin ang mga ito nang pagbabatuhin na siya ng mga mura dahil ipinagdamot niya ang tsokolate lalo na si Mingyu dahil ika nga niya'y paborito niya ito. Pilit na itinatago ni Wonwoo ang ngiti dahil sa tsokolateng ibinigay ni Jun. 

Sinimulan na niyang kuhanin ang mga gamit niya sa locker at iniisa-isang inilagay sa bag paghahanda sa pag-uwi. 

Simula bukas, ako na mismo ang lalapit kay Jun para pormal itong ligawan. Sabi ni Wonwoo sa kanyang isipan. 

Matagal ng gusto ni Wonwoo si Jun. Simula noong nagkalaban sila sa quiz bee for College of Engineering tatlong taon na ang nakakalipas. Kilala si Wonwoo sa kanilang eskwelahan lalo na sa College of Engineering. Hindi lang dahil sa angking talino nito, pero isa sa siya sa mga hinahangaan ng babae dahil sa kagwapuhan nito. Kung itatanong mo sa mga kababaihan sa kanilang eskwelahan kung anong klaseng tao si Wonwoo, karamihan ng sagot nila ay ito: suplado, matangkad, gwapo at matalino. Kaya halos kalahati ng populasyon sa kanilang eskwelahan ay may gusto kay Wonwoo mapababae man o lalaki. 

Pero maliban sa kanya.

Kahit kailan simula ng makilala niya ito ay hindi siya nito binigyan ng pansin. Sobrang ilap nito sa tao. Nakikita lang ni Wonwoo si Jun kapag mayroong General Assembly para sa College of Engineering o kung suswertehin ay kapag katunggali niya ito sa mga quiz bee. Para kay Wonwoo, si Jun ang pinakamagandang lalaki na nakilala niya sa buhay niya. 

Marami siyang nasaksihan tungkol kay Jun na hindi alam ng karamihan. Tulad ng pag sagip sa isang kuting sa gitna ng kalsada. Itong pangyayaring ito ang pinakatumatak sa isipan niya dahil hindi inalintana ni Jun ang mga bumubusinang sasakyan sa kanya mailigtas lang ang kawawang kuting. May isang sasakyan na sobrang lakas kung bumusina. Pagkatapos damputin ni Jun ang kuting, itinaas nito ang kanyang kamay at ipinakita lamang ang gitnang daliri sa driver ng sasakyan sabay sabi ng malutong na "Pakyu!" at tumakbo papunta si Jun sa gilid ng kalsada kasama ang kuting at walang nagawa ang driver ng sasakyan kundi magbitaw din ng mura at humarurot palayo.

Mahirap patawanin ang isang Jeon Wonwoo, pero dahil sa nasaksihang tapang ng isang Wen Junhui pagkatapos sambitin ang malutong na "Pakyu" ay humagalpak siya ng tawa sa gilid ng kalsada habang sinusundan ng tingin ang estudyante. 

Pero ang hindi niya inaasahan ay ang pagbaling ng tingin ni Jun sa kanya. Nagtama ang kanilang mata pero tinaasan lang siya ng kilay at umiwas na ng tingin para ipagpatuloy ang pag-uwi kasama ang kuting. 

At doon na napatanga si Wonwoo. Tinaasan lang siya ng taong gusto niya pero hindi ito naging dahilan ng hindi niya pagkagusto rito pero mas lalo lang lumalim ang pagtingin niya para sa binata. 

Nadiskubre niya na mahilig sa pusa si Jun. Hindi lang dahil sa engkwentro na 'yun, dahil nakita niya si ito na nagpapakain ng napakaraming pusa sa isang parke malapit sa kanilang eskwelahan. Nakangiti ito habang nakatingin sa mga pusa at "putangina" sabi ni Wonwoo. Dahil hindi niya namalayan na pati siya ay nakangiti at kumabog ang dibdib nito ng masilayan ang ngiti na minsan ay hindi niya nakita na ipinakita nito sa kanilang eskwelahan. Mas lalo itong gumwapo sa paningin ni Wonwoo. Parang may mga bulaklak na lumulutang sa paligid ni Jun at nagniningning ito mula sa sikat ng araw na tumatama ka kanya. Manghang mangha si Wonwoo at hindi niya maalis ang kanyang tingin sa binata. 

Simula noon, lagi nang sinusundan ni Wonwoo si Jun kung may pagkakataon. At simula rin noon, hindi namamalayan ni Wonwoo na unti-unti na rin palang nagbabago ang kanyang pagtingin sa binatang hindi siya kilala. 

"O paano, kita-kita na lang bukas! Babye maliban sa isa riyan na madamot! Madapa sana siya pauwi!" paalam ni Mingyu sa kanila at naghiwa-hiwalay na ng daan pauwi sa kanya-kanyang tirahan. 

Nagpatuloy lang siya sa paglalakad at simpleng winagayway ang kamay sa ere bilang pagpapaalam dahil ang utak niya ay nasa isang binatang naglalagay ng tsokolate sa kanyang locker.

Nakapamulsa at sumisipol pa si Wonwoo habang tinatahak ang daan pauwi sa kanilang bahay. Makikita sa mukha ni Wonwoo ang galak kaya lahat ng mga estudyanteng papauwi sa kanilang tirahan ay mapapatingin sa kanya dahil minsan lang nila masilayan ang isang masayang Wonwoo. 

Ang parke kung saan lagi niyang nakikita si Jun ay madadaanan ni Wonwoo pauwi kaya nagbabakasakaling masilayan ito bago niya ito harapin bukas.

Hindi nga nabigo si Wonwoo dahil nakita niya si Jun nakatayo malapit sa entrada ng parke na madadaanan niya. Nakatayo lamang ito at hindi mapakali marahil ay may inaabangan o hinihintay.

Nang magtama ang kanilang paningin ay lumakad ito papalapit kay Wonwoo. Kumalabog ang puso ni Wonwoo sa kaba at sa tuwa dahil hindi niya ata kailangang maghintay pa ng bukas para kausapin ito dahil ito na mismo ang lumalapit sa kanya para salubungin siya.

Agad na namawis ang palad ni Wonwoo at pasimple niya itong pinunas sa likod ng kanyang suot na pantalon nang makalapit si Jun sa kanya habang hindi binbitawan ang tingin sa kanya.

Ngayon niya lang ito nakita ng sobrang lapit at gustong mapamura ni Wonwoo dahil sa napakagandang tanawin na nasa harapan niya ngayon. Magkasingtangkad lamang ang dalawa. Matangos na ilong. Mapupungay na mata na tila nangungusap at mas pinaganda ng mahahaba nitong pilik mata. Moreno ang kutis ng isa kaya kumikislap ito kapag nasisinagan ng araw. At ang labi. Ito ang pinakagusto ni Wonwoo na parte ng mukha ni Jun dahil sa kulay rosas at mukha itong malambot kapag hinalikan. 

Gustong hawiin ni Wonwoo ang buhok na nakatabing sa mata ni Jun at tignan lamang ang mata nito.

Pero bago pa niya ito magawa ay narinig niya na ito magsalita.

"Wonwoo, sorry. Pero hindi para sa'yo 'yung tsokolate. Nagkamali ako ng locker na pinagsiksikan dapat ng tsokolate." walang prenong sinabi ni Jun kay Wonwoo habang nakatingin ito sa kanya.

Tila nabingi si Wonwoo at may kung anong nabasag sa loob ng katawan niya. Namanhid ang buong katawan at parang binuhusan siya ng malamig na tubig dahil sa narinig. 

"A-ano?" hindi makapaniwala si Wonwoo sa narinig. Narinig niya ng malinaw ang sinabi ni Jun pero nais niyang kompirmahin na sana mali siya ng sinabi. Na baguhin ang sinabi nito sa kanya. 

"Para kay Mingyu ang tsokolate at hindi sa'yo. Pasensya." tila mas masakit ang sinabi ni Jun dahil binanggit nito ang pangalan ni Mingyu. 

Gustong maglupasay ni Wonwoo sa gitna ng daanan. Naglaho na parang bula ang mga plano niya rito. Akala niya mabibigyan na siya ng pansin ng taong gusto niya. 

Hindi siya makapagsalita o makasagot dahil sa sobrang sakit ng kanyang nararamdaman. Nag-iinit ang sulok ng mata niya at may gustong kumawala sa loob ng kanyang katawan. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero sobrang sakit

Pasimple siyang tumalikod at tinanggal ang salamin na suot para punusan ang mata. 

"Ayos ka lang ba?" naramdaman na lamang ni Wonwoo ang mainit na palad ni Jun na dumampi sa kanyang balikat. Mas lalo lamang gustong umiyak ni Wonwoo dahil sa pag-aalalang binibigay sa kanya ng isa kahit ito naman ang dahilan kung bakit ito nagkakaganito. Hindi siya ang tipo ng taong madaling umiyak. Pero si Jun. Si Jun na hindi siya gusto.

Hindi pa nga niya naipagtatapat ang nararamdaman pero heto siya at nasasaktan agad.

Inayos ni Wonwoo ang salamin at humarap sa taong akala niya ay gusto rin siya. Gustong habulin ni Wonwoo ang kamay nito ng tanggalin nito ang kamay sa kanyang balikat at hawakan lamang at damahin ang init. 

Sa bahay na lang siya magmumukmok dahil ayaw niya itong makita siya na umiiyak sa harapan at magtaka sa iaasal.

"Ayos lang ako." nais magpasalamat ni Wonwoo dahil nagamit niya ang pagiging aktor niya noong nagteteatro pa siya noong first year college siya. Hindi siya okay. Nanghihina at nasasaktan siya sa mga sandaling iyon. Pero kailangan niyang maging matatag sa harap ng binata.

"Ah. Akala ko kasi gustong-gusto mo 'yong tsokolate kaya naiiyak ka riyan." pagbibiro ni Jun. "Pero kasi para kay Mingyu iyang tsokolate. Ang hirap kasi hanapin ng ganyang tsokolate rito sa Pilipinas kaya in-order pa namin iyan online." dagdag pa ni Jun at mas lalong gustong umiyak ni Wonwoo dahil gagawin lahat ni Jun para lang sa mga gusto ni Mingyu. Kaya pala ang brand ng tsokolate ay ang pinakagusto ni Mingyu dahil para sa kanya naman pala talaga ito. Dapat sa locker pala ni Mingyu at hindi sa kanya. Dapat pala noong nakuha niya itong tsokolate ay nagtaka na siya. Dahil kung gusto pala siya ni Jun, dapat alam niya na hindi kumakain ng tsokolate si Wonwoo. 

Gusto niyang suntukin at saktan ang kaibigan dahil ito ang gusto ni Jun. Na ang atensyon nito ay naka'y Mingyu at wala sa kanya. Pero baka kamuhian siya ni Jun kapag ginawa niya iyon sa taong gusto niya. At ayaw ni Wonwoo na kamuhian siya ni Jun.

Labag man sa loob ni Wonwoo ay kinuha na niya ang tsokolateng hindi pala sa kanya at iniabot kay Jun. 

Nagkadaupan pa ang kanilang daliri at hindi nawala ang kuryenteng naramdaman ni Wonwoo.

"Oh. Sparks." at naramdaman pala rin ito ng isa.  
"Pwede ba humingi ng pabor?" habol ni Jun. 

At syempre, sino ba si Wonwoo para humindi sa pabor ng taong gusto niya? Lahat ng gusto at iuutos ni Jun ay susundin ni Wonwoo kahit masakit at labag sa loob niya. Ganyan niya ito ka mahal.

MAHAL?! sigaw ng isang parte ng utak ni Wonwoo at pati siya ay nasindak sa reyalisasyon.

"A-ano 'yun?" sobrang kalmado at hindi nauutal si Wonwoo sa kahit anong pangyayari pero pagdating kay Jun, maraming natutuklasan si Wonwoo sa sarili tulad ng kapabilidad na mautal.

"Pwede bang ikaw ang magbigay niyang tsokolate kay Mingyu? Ayoko na kasi ilagay sa locker niya iyan at baka pumalpak ulit ako." hiling ni Jun habang inaabot pabalik sa kanya ang tsokolate at parang napakadali lang ng utos nito para sa kanya. Siguro kung ibang tao si Jun, nasigawan na ito ni Wonwoo at iisnabin. Pero hindi ibang tao si Jun. Ito ang taong unang nagustuhan ni Wonwoo sa buong buhay niya.

At sino ba naman ang tatangging sundin ang pabor ng isang binatang may mapupungay na mata at nakatingin diretso sa mata ni Wonwoo.

Gustong sumigaw ni Wonwoo ng ayoko pero namalayan niya na lang ang sarili na sumasagot ng "Sige." habang kinukuha ang tsokolate at muli itong itinago sa bag. 

"Yes! Maraming salamat!" napatalon si Jun sa tuwa at kitang kita ni Wonwoo kung paano na naman nagningning at may lumulutang na bulaklak sa paligid ni Jun at tila bumagal ang takbo ng oras sa sandaling iyon. Nasilayan niya ulit ang mga ngiti nito na nagpakabog ng malakas sa dibdib niya. Pero hindi siya ang dahilan o ang mga pusa. Dahil ito sa pabor niya na siya ang magbibigay ng tsokolate kay Mingyu.

"Pero huwag mo sabihin kung kanino galing, ha?" pahabol ni Jun sa kanya bakas pa rin ang kasiyahan sa mga mata nito. 

Gagawin ni Wonwoo ang lahat mapasaya lang si Jun kahit masakit para sa kanya.

"Sige. Alis na ako. Babalik pa ako ng eskwelahan. Salamat ulit, Jeon Wonwoo.” Pagpapaalam nito sa kanya at umalis na sa harapan ni Wonwoo.

Napako na lamang sa kinatatayuan si Wonwoo dahil sa bilis ng pangyayari. Gusto niyang habulin si Jun pero wala na siya nang lumingon ito sa tinahak na daan ni Jun. Inaamin ni Wonwoo na naging duwag siya pagdating kay Jun. Sa loob ng tatlong taon, itinago niya ang kanyang nararamdaman at wala itong ginawa kundi ang sumulyap lang sa binata. Natakot siya na baka kapag sumubok siya ay tapatin siya ni Jun na hindi siya nakikipagrelasyon sa kapwa niya lalaki. Pero heto ngayon at nalaman niya na pwede pala. Ngunit hindi sa kanya pero sa kaibigan pa niya. 

Wala nang nagawa si Wonwoo kundi ang umuwi na lamang at ipinagpatuloy ang kanina pa na dapat niyang gawin.

Bumalik na lamang sa reyalidad si Wonwoo mula sa pagbabalik tanaw niya ng makaramdam siya ng mahinang tapik sa kanyang balikat.

“Lalim naman ng iniisip mo, Wonwoo! Huwag mo na isipin ‘yang si Jun!” binigyan niya lamang ng isang matalim na titig si Mingyu.

Isa pa ‘tong kupal na ito. Ano bang nagustuhan ni Jun dito? Halos lahat ng gamit na hawakan ay nasisira nito.

“Oh, bakit ang sama ng tingin mo sa akin?” tanong ni Mingyu habang nilalayuan siya ito.

Kung tatanungin niyo kung binigay ba ni Wonwoo ang tsokolate kay Mingyu, hindi.

Hindi niya binigay ang tsokolate at isa siguro sa dahilan kung bakit pumupunta si Jun sa tapat ng kanilang silid para tanungin ito tungkol dito. At heto siya, bigla ulit nainis si Wonwoo kay Mingyu dahil naalala niya na naman ang bwisit na tsokolate.

Alam ni Wonwoo na mali ang ginawa niya. Makasarili na kung makasarili pero he won’t give up without a fight. Pero sa ngayon, magpaplano muna si Wonwoo. Kailangan munang magplano ni Wonwoo. Basta ang importante ngayon ay hindi dapat malaman ni Jun na hindi niya binigay ang tsokolate kay Mingyu.

Sa isang linggong iyon ay nagmukmok lang siya. Hindi niya kinakausap ng matino si Mingyu at lagi niya itong binabara. Simula rin ng araw na iyon ay lagi na niyang nakakasalubong o nakikita si Jun. Hindi niya alam kung sinasadya niya ba ito ni Jun o tinadhana lang.

Pero alam ni Wonwoo sa loob niya na hihuli siya ni Jun para tanungin siya tungkol sa tsokolate. Dati, iyon ang gustong gusto niyang mangyari. Ang makita araw-araw si Jun sa eskwelahan at hindi lang sa parke.

Pero ngayon, si Wonwoo na mismo ang umiiwas. Ayaw niya ang pag-uusapan nila. Ang pinakahuling bagay na gugustuhin ni Wonwoo ay ang pag-usapan nilang dalawa ni Jun ang tungkol sa kaibigan niya. Sa taong gusto ni Jun. 

At hindi pwedeng malaman Mingyu ang tungkol sa nangyari. Dahil mas lalo lamang masasaktan si Wonwoo dahil gusto rin ni Mingyu si Jun.


End file.
